TDWT episode 2: Fun In Japan
Chris: last time on total drama world tour, our contestants had a race across the nile and a pyramid in Egypt, Team Amazon got first and Alex went home on Team Victory who will go home next time on Total Drama World Tour Theme song Colin: I cant belive we lost Rubble: me to Marshall: well it's alexs fault Skye: well we might win next challenge Austin: yeah we won the challenge! Rocky: yeah its great Jared: yep it couldn't be better Johana: shut up jared Jared: WHAT IS YOU'RE PROBLEM Johana: I just hate all of you Benny: hates a strong word Blizzard: we got second! great Ryan: it could be worse Tyler: yeah, we could've completely lost Tundra: we should ally Tyler: ok Porter: me to Blizzard: yeah ally wimps Tundra: were not wimps Porter: yeah Blizzard: kinda are Tundra: nope Colin: well ryan what are you gonna say Ryan: haha you lost loser Colin: thanks Marshall: just stop ryan Skye: yeah just both of you please Rubble: wonder where we are heading Penelope: me to Chris: everyone please report to the main area Austin: nooooo first class Jared: we might win this challenge and enjoy first class once again Rocky: come on lets hurry! Everyone arrives at the main area hris: todays challenge is in japan Ryan: really!?!?! Chris: yep Colin: you seem happy ryan Ryan: I am Colin: that's good Ryan: sure is Chris: I AM TALKING Colin: oops Chirs: anyways, when we arrive, the challenge will be to make a commercial for a brand new item, best commercial wins! Rocky: alright guys we can do this Austin: yeah! Jared: lets go! They run to the door Chirs: were landing in 5 seconds Jared: oh Austin: no The plane lands and jared falls out Jared: WAIT UP! Austin: jared fell out! oh well Jared: ILL GET YOU FOR THAT! The plane stops Rocky: finally They jump out Chris: ready!! All: ready Chris: GOOO! Colin: alright ill put this on Penelope: that's a squid hat Colin: oh Ryan: haha he's stupid Tundra: stop bullying youre brother and help us! Ryan: fine Blizzard: youre right youre brother doesn't know anything Ryan: yep Tundra: I bet he learned it from you, now shut up Ryan: excuse me? Benny: alright I want you to stand right there jared Jared: alright Benny: and Austin there Austin: ok then Benny: Rocky there Rocky: ok Benny: alright johana stay there Johana: what ever She sees a rock Johana: you cant win a commercial without a camera Jared: alright are you recording Benny: NOW! Johana: oops She throws the rock at the camera Benny: what the?!?! Jared: where did that come from! Johana: over there!! Jared: from Team Victory eh? Jared walks over there Jared: REALLY A ROCK!!!! Rubble: uhhh what? Jared: DONT PLAY DUMB WITH ME, I KNOW YOU THREW THIS ROCK Skye: we didn't Marshall: yeah Ryan: alright people its a rap Tundra: yeah Blizzard: now lets win this! They run to chris Blizzard: here Chris: thank you Team Victory runs over Rubble: here Chris: thanks Ryan: wheres amazons? Jared: a victory threw a rock at our camera and broke it Johana: yeah Austin: so they get disquiflied Chris: no, you just act infront here Austin: oh no Jared: STAGE FRIGHT!!!!!!!! Chris: lets see the commercials He plays Team Victorys Chris: ok then He plays Team Chris's Chris: very well Chris: Team Amazon time to act Jared: oh no Austin: this is a great product Benny: it makes you swell Jared: makes you look cool Johana: like chris Chris: wow Austin: so buy it Jared: buy it now Rocky: when? Benny: right now!!!!!! Chris: I like the part about me! first place! Austin: YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jared: haha hes happy Chris: Team Chris 2nd, Victory elim please Marshall: darn it Skye: who do we vote Penelope: rubble? Skye: colin, we need to stop this fighting Rubble: ok They arrive at the ceremony Chris: you casted youre votes, the first bag goes to skye Chris: marshall Marshall: yay Chris: rubble Rubble: woo hoo Chris: the final bag goes to... Colin shakes Chris: Penelope Colin: aww Skye: sorry, we need to stop the fighting Colin: yeah I want it to stop to Chris: time to go fella Colin: bye He grabs a parachute Colin jumps Colin: atleast I don't need to deal with ryan anymore Meanwhile skye tells ryan Ryan: YEAHHHHH!!!!!!! Chris: well that's that, who will be dropped from this hunk of junk, next time on Total Drama World Tour!!!!